dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Blue
|manga debut = "Bulma's Big Mistake!!" |anime debut = "Bulma's Bad Day" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 722 |Date of death = Age 750 Age 790 |Height = 181 cm (5'11") |Weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) |Occupation = Military |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (General) Mifan Army (Lieutenant) |FamConnect = }} Manga Debut "Bulma's Big Mistake!!" Anime Debut "Bulma's Bad Day" Movie Debut Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Characteristics Race Human-type Earthling Gender Male Height 181 cm (5'11") Weight 69 kg (152 lbs)1 Birth Date Age 722 Death Date(s) Age 750 Age 790 Professional Status Occupation Military Allegiance Red Ribbon Army (General) Mifan Army (Lieutenant) Personal Status is an antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball, and also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball GT. He is a powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army and is the leader of the Blue Corps. He also has powerful psychic abilities. General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer with a confirmed age; he was 28 when killed by Mercenary Tao. He also has an entire saga focused around him in the Funimation version. Appearance General Blue is a tall, blond-haired, blue eyed man with a handsome appearance. He also has a muscular build, even without his powering up. He usually wears a uniform composed of a brown double-breasted suit and red tie (black in the manga and The Path to Power), a brown double-layered officer's cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo prominently displayed (with the 1990s remake of Dr. Slump giving the bottom layer a blue color), a Red Ribbon Army logo patch on one of his shoulders (right shoulder in the anime, left in the manga) a black belt (brown in the manga) with a side-strap on the right shoulder as well as a gold (Silver in Path to Power and the 1990s remake of Dr. Slump.) circular belt buckle depicting an eagle alongside a smaller buckle colored the same (gold in the anime, silver in the manga and Path to Power, with the only exception being the 1990s remake of Dr. Slump, where the smaller buckle was colored gold instead of silver), blue horse-riding trousers, and black jackboots. He also possesses a blue armband on his left arm with his name on it. Unlike the other members of the Red Ribbon Army, General Blue does not wear a red bandana around the arm or neck. In Mystical Adventure, he wears a completely different uniform, owing to him being a member of the Mifan Army. The uniform in question resembles a cross between a samurai outfit and a Roman Centurion. Personality General Blue is based on German militaries, more specifically those within Nazi Germany, as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on 's ideal men and belief that blonde-haired, blue-eyed people (Aryans) are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities. Even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the within the Nazi Party, seeing how his outfit was similar to an S.A. trooper (which was itself derived from uniforms originally intended for use by the Schutztruppe stationed in the African colonies belonging to what was originally Imperial Germany before the results of World War I had them being sold cheaply). His sexuality, in that case, may also stem from the fact that S.A. leader, was homosexual, and that the unit itself was known to have a high percentage of homosexual members. General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles to obtain the Dragon Balls, even returning to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, so he could give Commander Red the Dragon Radar, despite failing to get the Dragon Balls themselves. Blue's hobby is shown to be karaoke,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 and he seems to be a flower lover, as evidenced by his staring at and eventually sniffing a jar of roses. It is implied that he prefers to wear bikini trunks when having to go into the water, and otherwise wants to avoid getting wet. Blue is also disgusted of vermin and rodents such as mice, which led to his downfall in his first battle with Goku. To lesser extent, he was also shown to be disgusted with bodily wastes, as evidenced by his being disgusted and terrified by Arale trying to give him poop on a stick after his stolen car ended up smashed by her by accident. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was a perfectionist who was extremely obsessed with his looks; enough for him to qualify as a narcissist, being especially evident when admiring his reflection a few times, as well as his reaction when Krillin wounded him. Blue was also very strict and militant (although not to the extent of Commander Red), ordering his men executed for crimes very trivial (once executing a man for nose picking), and also implying another time that he'll kill anyone who fails to deliver a report about Goku on time. He also may be somewhat insane and sadistic, as evidenced when he privately tells himself how much he loves gunshots and people dying after he sent the soldier who picked his nose to be executed. He has another executed for missing a target twice with torpedoes, and he personally executes a soldier who hides from Goku and Krillin for cowardice (and possibly also for sleeping on the job). Because of his militancy, he also conducts actions during battle that would technically be considered unfair if it ensures his victory, as evidenced by his telling Bulma when she protested his paralyzing Krillin via staring at him that there is no rules to cheat in regarding a duel to the death. Likewise, he also does not believe in fighting fair due to believing it to be the "last resort of the weak", as evidenced by his response to Goku when demanding he stop complaining about a mouse and fight fairly. Presumably, he is very abusive and disrespectful towards his underlings as, in the anime, he punched a soldier who attempted to speak with him and declared that it is very difficult to sneak up upon a general and at the same time keep soldier's teeth, as well as implied that this was not the first time this happened. When giving his speech before dispatching Company A to Kame House and Company B to pursue Goku and his friends, he also implied that he considers his soldiers failing Blue to be far worse than the soldiers failing themselves. Nonetheless, he was willing to support his troops and boost their morale for the Red Ribbon Army, as evidenced by his rallying speech to the soldiers under his command upon entering the Pirate Cave. In addition, he also had some degree of care for his soldiers, as evidenced by his being reluctant to see what befell the same soldiers when they were killed. According to Commander Red, General Blue was also a brilliant strategist, which was showcased when he drew a fake arrow to draw Goku away from his friends so he could corner them, and earlier his deduction that the cave had another path when discovering via his men the arrow floor trap. Likewise, although he initially believed that he could handle Goku despite being given orders not to underestimate him, his witnessing the boy take out two of his officers had him heed his orders to not underestimate his abilities. He is implied to be homosexual, as evidenced by his fearful and disgusted reactions to Bulma trying to seduce him, and to a lesser extent his narcissism. On a related note, largely due to his implied sexuality, he also is shown to have slightly effeminate traits, such as chuckling effeminately, and, at least in the FUNimation dub, speaking in a very flamboyant manner. In the Japanese manga, he also uses phraseology that's generally reserved for women. Blue has shown himself to be extremely misogynistic, as evidenced by expressing annoyance at Arale's presence when scouting out her father's lab, as well as his aforementioned reactions to Bulma's attempts at seducing him. Due to his misogynistic attitude, he believes that women have no place within the Red Ribbon Army, despite the Army having female members like Colonel Violet and employing female mercenaries like Hasky. Blue also implies while fighting Krillin that he had picked fights with girl scouts. At one point, in the Japanese version, Blue also proceeded to crush on Obotchaman, implying that he was also a pedophile. In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Lieutenant Blue is shown to be harsh but fair individual, genuinely loyal to Emperor Chiaotzu. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue is first seen getting a report from his superior, Commander Red, where he is tasked with assassinating Goku, also being informed of Colonel Silver and General White's defeats at the hands of the simian boy. Although he initially thinks Goku's not a challenge, he briefly witnessed Goku take out two of his soldiers and, knowing Goku's abilities and General White's defeat, Blue vows to not underestimate him. He also tasked to locate the inventor of the Dragon Radar and abduct him so the Red Ribbon Army could get the Dragon Balls faster, and he eventually resorts to spying on the Kame House with binoculars, due to Master Roshi being believed to have been its inventor. Blue orders Captain Dark and his troops to check the house, while insulting him because of his weight. Afterwards, he trails Goku and company into the Pirate Cave in search of Dragon Balls. As Blue and his men go further inside the cave, they encounter an arrow room trap, where most of Blue's men could not advance past that point, however, Blue finds a secret passageway and manages to skip the trap. When Goku separated from his friends, Blue finds Krillin and Bulma with the Pirate Treasure, telling them he will take it instead. Krillin challenges Blue and manages to give him a nose bleed, which frustrates Blue, embarrassed that he has actually been damaged. Blue in complete anger then uses his telekinetic powers to freeze Krillin. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest and instead resulted at his reacting in disgust at Bulma, hinting that he may be homosexual. Blue then yells at her for claiming to be a man (in the dub, this was changed to claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler). He then implies he was considering letting Bulma leave, but that because of her attempts at seducing him, he will kill her (and possibly do worse things to her beforehand), although not before he "repays" Krillin's making him bleed by killing him first. General Blue then prepares to finish him off with a large rock, until Goku arrives and saves Krillin. Goku starts to fight Blue and eventually overpowers him after a fight. Blue quickly realizes that Goku is too strong, and paralyzes him with his telekinetic stare. He then releases a capsule containing a long-barrel Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun, which he holds next to Goku's face, ordering Bulma to inform him of the Dragon Ball's location or Goku will get a bullet in his head. A terrified Bulma tells Blue where the Dragon Ball is hidden, but General Blue goes back on his promise and insists he will shoot Goku anyway. Luckily for Goku, just before Blue can pull the trigger, he spots a mouse and loses his concentration, startled and running around the cave in a frightened frenzy. When Goku breaks out of Blue's telekinesis, Blue attempts to regain control of the fight with his psychic powers, but Goku pokes him in the eyes and punches him into the cave wall, which knocks him out. He regains consciousness and considers stealing the Pirate's treasure, presumably for the Red Ribbon Army, but decides against it and escapes from the cave. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair and, after executing the sole remaining soldier at the camp for hiding from Goku, Bulma, and Krillin, trails the heroes to Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar and collecting the Dragon Balls. He leaves a bomb with them at Kame House to ensure that the gang does not attempt to stop him in case they break free of the ropes he telekinetically brought to life to bind them earlier. While flying in his aircraft, Goku, who had escaped from his ropes, chases after Blue on his Flying Nimbus, with Blue in great surprise. While Blue attempts to shake Goku off of his trail, he forgets to notice which direction he is flying, and crashes into a mountain, however, he survives. Eventually, he and Goku ends up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over segment combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. After crashing in the village, Blue considers the possibility of using a tank to conquer it within a single day due to its backwardness. He then encounters Sourman, whom he easily intimidates into giving him his car by crushing a phone booth. He later has the car fixed up by Obotchaman, whom he ends up having an attraction to. Soon, he is nearly arrested by the police due to driving Sourman's car without a permit; his personal items having been left behind at the collapsing Pirate Cave. His superhuman strength and martial arts prowess prevents the police from successfully placing him in custody. He then steals a police car due to Sourman's car being damaged by him earlier. Shortly later, Arale Norimaki and the Gatchans manage to take out Blue by accident, also scaring him, especially after her offering him poop on a stick. Next, General Blue attacks Senbei Norimaki's house in order to steal a plane. He then encounters Goku by accident after the latter opened up the freezer he had been hiding in. He then attempted to hold Arale hostage with a combat knife to ensure he got the plane (despite secretly being intimidated by Goku's insistence on letting her go). Senbei, however, attempted to warn Blue that using a knife to threaten Arale was a very bad idea, although Blue, misunderstanding what Senbei was trying to communicate, tells him that he's "full of bad ideas" before warning him not to seek them out (implying that he intends to kill Arale if Senbei or Goku made a wrong move on him), before Senbei stated he didn't mean that, causing Blue to wonder why no one takes him seriously. Just then, however, to Blue's shock, Arale proceeded to lick the blade, which had been what Senbei had been warning him of earlier. He then decided to settle an old score with Goku, eventually using his special technique again, paralyzing Goku. He then upended a palm tree, and moved in to finish Goku off, but he ends up being headbutted in the abdomen by Arale instead and is sent flying and crashing into an Egypt-like land. Nonetheless, he supplied a report to Red and informed him that, although the Dragon Balls are still at large, he nonetheless managed to steal the Dragon Radar. Red then congratulated him on this success and told him to immediately report back to base. However, Blue broke down in tears because he realizes he doesn't even know where he's at, let alone how to get back to the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters from there. As such, he then took his time to get back to base, including being forced to steal a plane and then a car before eventually somehow gaining a camel. On the way back, obviously due to the intense heat of the desert, he started complaining about his hair having "split ends" and vowed revenge on Goku for this. When he returns to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), he is confronted by two guards at the main gate, not recognizing Blue, and thus threaten him to leave. Blue in response elbows one of the soldiers into the wall, killing him. The other soldier finally recognizes Blue and opens the gate for him. His response varies between versions: In the dub, he scolds the surviving soldier for trying to fake eagerly awaiting his return, claiming he knew they wanted him gone in the first place, while in the original version, he merely stated that he can't die easily. Red then scolds Blue for even bothering to return for duty due to failing to kill Goku and returning "empty handed", but then Blue reminds him that he did steal his radar and proceeded to explain its properties, and thus how it will make their finding the Dragon Balls far easier. When Blue hands over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red, Red congratulates him on the finding of the Dragon Radar, but notes that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and says that people are executed for failure. Blue becomes terrified at the possibility of execution. However, he is relieved when he learns that, since Commander Red says that he had served the army well in the past, and that if he fought Tao and won, he would be able to redeem himself. When the fight begins, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black watch in horror as Tao easily dodges Blue's flurry of punches, with not even Blue's special ability having any significant effect on Tao, and eventually kills Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT in the Super 17 Saga, when the portal to Hell is opened by Dr. Gero (a former Red Ribbon Army scientist) and Dr. Myuu, and most of the previous villains escape. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed again by Pan with barely any effort on her part, he is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in front of the Check-In Station while King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into Hell. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it did not take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to Hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. Later, Blue is seen in Hell, approaching Piccolo alongside Major Metallitron, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Lieutenant Blue is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards. He wears a Mifan Army uniform, and his role is of a supporting protagonist. Lieutenant Blue is shown in the beginning of the film harassing a trucker who refused to show his luggage, and then giving a quick apology upon finding out trucker does not have Chiaotzu's missing doll/wife Ran Ran. Lieutenant Blue warns Emperor Chiaotzu about Master Shen's plans to use his army to collect the Dragon Balls in order to take over the kingdom after discovering Ran Ran inside of Shen's bedroom. When Shen learns about this, he gets angry and sends General Tao to threaten Blue. Lieutenant Blue use his psychic powers against the general, but they prove useless. Blue then charges with his sword to attack Tao, but he is quickly killed by a pressure point attack from General Tao (in the same way as in the original series). ''The Path to Power'' In the 10th Anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, General Blue first appears on a Red Ribbon Naval ship shortly before being blown away by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. However, he manages to survive and captures Goku's group. Back at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, General Blue is executed on Commander Red's orders by some low-level privates who drag him in a room and shoot him to death; not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was not enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand nearby. While there is not much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality is slightly different in the anime. In the manga, Blue is portrayed not just like a flamboyant comical man, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Out of all the redesigns in the film, this one resembles his anime counterpart the most. Coincidentally, the redesign also resembled Barry Kahn. Power ;Manga and anime General Blue is a " master". He is considered the strongest Red Ribbon officer. Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has special psychic techniques which allows him to temporarily paralyze people so they can't move. He used this to his advantage to temporarily immobilize Goku. However, at least in the anime, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao, who only felt some minor discomfort shaking off the technique. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. Blue was able to defeat Krillin, post 21st World Martial Arts tournament, with seeming ease, and also managed to hold his own against Goku, although the latter eventually forced him to use his psychic powers. He was also easily outmaneuvered and killed by Mercenary Tao. His psychic powers were also such that he can make ordinary ropes nearly indestructible and inescapable when bound to people without help as well as the effects being such that they last even while he was fairly far away, which is also further supported by Goku only being able to break out of Blue's paralysis after Arale forcibly launched the Red Ribbon General far beyond the horizon. Blue implies with his mentioning "enhanced mental capabilities" prior to telekinetically tying up the Dragon Ball Gang at Roshi's house that his potent psychic powers were the result of artificial experimentation to draw them out, which fits with the army's other research projects to increase its military power such as the development of Androids. He also possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, as implied with his being able to survive being electrocuted by a Giant Electric Eel and then killing it with his bare hands, as well as apparently surviving/escaping from the Pirate's Cave's collapse despite being near the core of the cave, him jumping out of a jet-copter over Kame House at a massive enough height that he had to use binoculars to determine whether Kame Island was below and landing on his feet, surviving an aircraft collision into a mountain at high speed and later being knocked all the way from Penguin Village to Egypt with comparatively minimal injuries. Other demonstrations of his superhuman strength are when he effortlessly crushes a phone booth in front of Sourman, manages to damage Sourman's car in a confrontation with the police, and picks up a tree with his bare hands with the intention of impaling Goku with it. General Blue is also capable of bulking up his body at will. He was also shown to be a skilled pilot, due to his utilizing various flying maneuvers to challenge even Goku while he was riding the Flying Nimbus in pursuit. ;Films In The Path to Power, although he doesn't seem to use his psychic powers at all and was taken out by a firing squad, he was still shown to have significant enough endurance to be hit by Master Roshi's MAX Kamehameha and survive (albeit with a largely destroyed uniform), which had been powerful enough to destroy his entire fleet, and was also shown to be sufficient enough in hand-to-hand combat to take out Yamcha (although it should be noted that a large part of Blue's ease in defeating Yamcha was because the latter was paralyzed with fear of Bulma due to his fear of girls, thus preventing him from ambushing Blue from behind). ;Statements according to authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Blue has a power level of 180. ;Video games In Xenoverse 2, aside from the reference to his and Krillin's fight, Krillin mentions that in the present day, should Blue still be alive and they fight, Blue would not have defeated Krillin as easily and implies that he has surpassed Blue which makes sense as Krillin is one of the strongest pure Earthlings alive and capable of defeating low class Saiyans like Raditz (as he could kill several Saibamen who all where equal in strength to Raditz) and soldiers of the Frieza Force all of which greatly surpass even the Red Ribbon Army's best soldiers (General Blue himself included). Krillin also refers to Blue as a psychic soldier for the Red Ribbon Army in reference to his psychic abilities. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Levitate' – While General Blue is not capable of flight in the manga or anime without his rocket ship, he is shown to be able to levitate in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'I'll Shoot You!' – General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher, and launches a powerful rocket at his opponent (originally used by Colonel Silver in Dragon Ball). Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Skewer!' – The attack General Blue was about to use on Goku in Penguin Village and one of his Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Blue uses Psychokinesis on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed and then slams a sharpened tree into his opponent. *'Rocket Engine Spark' – General Blue gets into his Thunder Rocket and when his opponent chases after him, he releases a stream of fire from the rocket. It is General Blue's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hypnosis Technique' – General Blue uses hypnosis to brainwash and make Octopapa take part at his fight against Goku in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Telekinesis' – General Blue can use his psychic powers to paralyze his opponents or to throw objects at them. Under this name, the paralyzing technique is one of Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Psychic Eyes' – Blue's paralyzing technique. Named in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. ***'Two Shot Telekinesis' - A variation of his Psychic Eyes ability where he uses the ability to enhance binding objects such as ropes to be virtually indestructible. He names this ability in the manga after revealing himself to have survived. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, General Blue uses telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders or a giant metal ball at his opponent. His aura is pink while using this technique. *'I'm The Worst!' – A power enhancement technique. It is one of General Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Pump Up' - A power up technique where the user pumps up their muscles. Used by General Blue during his fight against Goku in the Pirate Cave, which resulted in him swelling to the extent that Goku compared him to a "great big balloon" when witnessing the power up. Equipment *'Shotgun': In the manga, anime and the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Blue uses an Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun, it has a slow rate of fire but the shells it fires are incredibly powerful.Daizenshuu 7 *'Bazooka': Colonel Silver's Bazooka, used by General Blue in several video games. *'Jet-copter': A jet-helicopter hybrid that General Blue used to travel from his then-deserted camp to Kame House shortly after the collapse of the Pirate Cave. He eventually abandoned it when doing a jump down to Kame House to seek his revenge against the Dragon Ball Gang. It had a 20 on the side. *'Time Bomb': An old fashioned looking time bomb with high destructive power. *'Thunder Rocket': Anti-gravitational aircraft designed for one person, not equipped with any weapons, it is used for long-distance travel. Appearences in other media ''Dr. Slump'' remake General Blue appears in the remade 1990s version of Dr. Slump. He teams up with Ninja Murasaki and together they manage to summon Shenron, but they end up fighting over the wish and ultimately causes them both to fail in getting the wish. Although his overall design in Dr. Slump was the same as in the manga and the anime, the bottom portion of his cap was recolored blue, and he was given a silver belt buckle. Video Game Appearances General Blue replaces General White as the boss of the Muscle Tower in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake). He is also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen, and appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In addition to his role in the main story, Blue appears teamed with Colonel Silver in the Muscle Tower survival mode of Origins 2. General Blue is a playable character in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the former, General Blue has his own storyline where he is stealing Dragon Balls and hiding out at Penguin Village, where he fights Goku and Arale. Due to gameplay mechanics, he is shown flying when fighting opponents, despite not actually knowing how to fly without the aid of machines in the Manga or Anime. Similar to other characters in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, General Blue has several special interactions with several characters: *Like in the series, Blue has a disgust for women in Budokai Tenkaichi 3: when he is paired up with Fasha, Videl, or Zangya, he makes an outcry telling them to not come near him. Saying "Disgusting!!" as well, leaving the girls confused about him. He does not do this to Android 18 (though he has a different dialogue with her), Pan (however she makes a remark about him), or Chi-Chi. *If he and Future Trunks are paired up, there is a special dialogue with Blue saying "I'm back from the underworld, you can't escape" while chuckling in an effeminate manner. Trunks responds by saying "Why do I have to do this" in a creeped-out manner. Similarly, he also comments on Kid Trunks' appearance if paired up, leaving the latter creeped out. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, his Red Ribbon Army uniform and cap are one of the available clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior. His uniform can be purchased at the Clothing Shop and his Army cap can be purchased at the Accessory Shop. If the Future Warrior talks to Cell wearing General Blue's outfit while he is their current Master, Cell will recognize it as Blue's Red Ribbon Uniform through Dr. Gero's data on the Red Ribbon Army and will even mention Blue's odd manner of death, being pierced in the head by a tongue, which causes Cell wonder if Gero's data is accurate due to it failing to mention Mercenary Tao's role in Blue's death. Also a Shapeshifting Time Patroller named Tennile will occasionally transform into General Blue. Technically, it is also possible to create a General Blue-lookalike as a custom character. His uniform consists of 3 pieces of clothing and 1 accessory: *''General Blue Costume'' (Upper Body) - The top of his uniform complete with left Armband with "Blue" write on it and gun in gun holster. *''General Blue Costume'' (Lower Body) - His uniform's pants and belt. *''General Blue Costume'' (Feet) - His uniform's black boots. *''General Blue's Army Cap'' (Accessory) - His Red Ribbon Army Cap. There are no hand clothing options for General Blue and the gun in the holster on the upper body portion of his uniform is unusable and just for show. If one remove the upper body portion and cap but leaves just his pants and boots, then they will basically be wearing Blue's alternate outfit he wore in the Pirate Cave and Penguin Village. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, General Blue's outfit from Xenoverse returns as a clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior. The Upper Body, Lower Body, and Feet options can be unlocked after completing part 1 of chapter A Desperate Future by talking to Mr. Satan when he appears in Conton City (when he teaches the Future Warrior to Hercule! Emote for applauding him with the Applause Emote) and then specking Namekian Time Patroller Fink who will reward the Future Warrior with the General Blue's clothing options. Each clothing option raises Health, Stamina, and Strike Supers by 2, while decreasing Ki, Basic ATK, and Ki Blast Supers by 2 (when a QQ Bang is equipped with along with Blue's clothing options these stats do not apply). General Blue's Army Cap can be obtained by purchasing it from the Accessory Shop in Conton City after completing the main story. Various Time Patroller NPCs (such as Female Patroller Macaro who wears the Upper Body portion of Blue's uniform) can be seen wearing parts of Blue's uniform. Krillin will also be startled if the Future Warrior talks to him while wearing it and describes General Blue as a Psychic Soldier of the Red Ribbon Army and mentions being beaten by Blue in the past, though points out that he has long since surpassed the Red Ribbon Army General and suggests he would defeat Blue if he ever fought him again. He also appears in the app game Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as a playable character as well as a secret boss during the Dark Clouds storyline (requiring the player replay the storyline and then make sure to avoid fighting the usual boss), where he is fought on a secret, spiral stage alongside Shugesh, Guido, and a Frieza soldier on the stage.http://i.imgur.com/MEYwNRs.jpg In the story, he was to supply important information to Commander Red about something he discovered (presumably the Dragon Radar due to mentioning the radar) before expressing confusion as to where he is (implying that he had been caught in the dimensional distortion that factored into the plot of the game), with Future Trunks then asking if he's alright as he looks as if he was lost, and then Blue, evidently aroused by Trunks' presence, declares Trunks to be his due to Trunks being "exactly Blue's type of guy" before attacking him.http://i.imgur.com/g1OB0jb.pnghttps://i.imgur.com/VWK6370.png Upon being defeated, he then voices his irritation regarding Future Trunks' power, although when Future Trunks tries to explain that he was trying to defend himself due to Blue attacking him, General Blue "flirts" again by saying that Future Trunks is still his type and thus he'll try to get him to be his no matter what.http://i.imgur.com/5wqXOwk.png His character portrait depicts him with a jetpack, which is presumably meant to compensate for him not being able to fly via ki. Voice Actors *Japanese : Toshio Furukawa (DB), Bin Shimada (Dragon Ball: The Path to Power), Nobuhiko Kazama (Dr. Slump remake) *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **Blue Water dub: Roger Rhodes **Animax Asia dub: Russell Wait *Italian dub: Massimo Corizza (Junior TV dub), Gabriele Calindri (Mediaset dub), Stefano Albertini (Dr. Slump remake), Marco Baroni (The Path to Power Dynamic dub), Claudio Moneta (The Path to Power Mediaset dub),Stefano Onofri (Mystical Adventure Dynamic dub), Luca Sandri (Mystical Adventure Mediaset dub), Claudio Ridolfo (DBGT) *Latin American dub: Salvador Delgado, Sergio Bonilla (Mystical Adventure) *German dub: Markus Pfeiffer *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Campos *Spanish dub: Alberto Hidalgo *Greek dub: Maria Bonikou, Manos Venieris, Stelios Kalathas (Mystical Adventure) Battles ;Dragon Ball *General Blue vs. Krillin *General Blue vs. Goku *General Blue vs. Arale *General Blue vs. Mercenary Tao ;Dragon Ball GT *General Blue, Major Metallitron, Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket), and Captain Yellow vs. Pan ;Films *Lieutenant Blue vs. General Tao *General Blue and his fleet vs. Master Roshi (Max Power) Trivia *During the crossover episode "Strange Visitor", it is revealed that Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother; this is only in the English dub, with the Japanese version having Blue be sexually attracted to Obatchaman. This change was made due to the original joke being considered in the United States. In the Latin Spanish dub for the same episode, however, Obotchaman was made into a girl, effectively to remove any hints of Blue being homosexual. **Similarly, the episode "The Pirate Treasure" had altered some dialogue from Krillin and Bulma to omit any references to Blue's sexuality (as homosexuality was a taboo subject at the time of the dub's recording). Specifically, Bulma and Krillin's first meeting with Blue had them calling him a prude and a big guy who scares very easily respectively shortly after Blue rejected Bulma's advances; Krillin after wounding Blue by giving him a nosebleed simply says that Blue is weird while Blue is ranting about the wound; and as noted in the article above, Bulma states that she's a "powerful sumo wrestler" shortly after her second attempt at seduction failed instead of claiming she's male. *Additionally in several video games he is noted to find Trunks/Future Trunks attractive, even developing a crush on Future Trunks for being his type in Dokkan Battle. *What Commander Red says about Blue's service record (that he's served the army well in the past) is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record. However, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to very severe executions for failure. *General Blue, who was defeated by the main protagonist of Dr. Slump, Arale Norimaki, has the same character design as Dertze Kibalt, the final antagonist in Dr. Slump. *Isaza, from Akira Toriyama's later manga Kajika, bears a resemblance to General Blue. However, Isaza has sideburns and an altered hairstyle as a differential factor. *General Blue is the first villainous character to have a visible aura while powering up. In this case, however, it is not in the series's trademark buzzsaw style, but rather in a slow, flame-like style reminiscent of the battle auras in Toei's adaptation of Fist of the North Star. *He shares many personality traits with Zarbon as both have narcissistic personalities and known for perfectionism as well as both having good looks and a villainous nature. Additionally both men were found to be attractive by Bulma (though only Zarbon in his base form) and are both powerful high ranking members within their respective organizations. Additionally they are also both killed by another more powerful villain (as Vegeta was still technically a villain and enemy of the Z Fighters when he killed Zarbon as afterwards he forces Krillin to hand over the One-Star Namekian Dragon Ball). *In the Dragon Ball Z 10000 promotional poster, both General Blue and Lieutenant Blue when encountering each other have a confused and slightly agitated reaction to each other. *Technically, General Blue is the only Red Ribbon Army member to not wear a red bandana around his arm or neck to signify membership to the group. Instead, he wears a red tie in at least the anime and video games, and has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his shoulders and hat in all appearances. *In the Greek dub of Dragon Ball, General Blue was introduced as a woman. They corrected this mistake after a few episodes and made him a man. In the films, General Blue is a man. Gallery See also *General Blue (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:General Blue ca:General Blue es:General Blue Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters